horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Bennett
Jenny Bennett is the third of the three main protagonists in the film Monster House. Background Physical Appearance Jenny is slender, but smaller and lighter than DJ and Chowder, with braided red hair, green eyes, and freckles. Personality Jenny is a very bright, mature, sassy, intelligent, and fearless girl. Coming from an all-girls school, Westbrook Prep, where she is a class president, she doesn't spend a lot of time around boys. When first meeting DJ and Chowder as they try to warn her to stay away from Old Man Nebbercracker's house, she merely asks if they're mentally challenged and states that she's certified to teach them baseball, which means that she has specific training on handling them. But as she spends her day with them, she gradually grows closer to them. Film On Halloween morning, Jenny comes to DJ’s porch, pretending to be a trick-or-treater, then converses with his caretaker Zee, after which, she continues going door to door selling Halloween candy. DJ and Chowder, while spying on Nebbercracker’s house after being attacked by it the other night, see her through the telescope, both falling in love with her, then notice her heading right towards the house. They run out to warn her, but aren’t taken seriously, and rescue her from being eaten. She calls her mother about it, and then the police, but neither Jenny’s mom, nor the police believe her claims that the house is haunted. She, DJ, and Chowder then meet with Reginald Skullinski, called Skull by most people, who explains that he’s heard about human souls and spirits taking control of structures built from human hands and turning them into monsters, and that to defeat the possessed house, they have to go for the heart. Realizing that the furnace is the heart, the kids then concoct a plan to make a dummy filled with cold medicine, which Chowder steals from his dad’s pharmacy, to feed to the house, putting it to sleep long enough for them to sneak in and extinguish the furnace. The plan nearly works, but the same police officers they called earlier return and arrest them for theft. Before DJ, Chowder, and Jenny can be taken to jail, the house eats both officers and their car with the kids in it, though they manage to escape. They then look around the house, finding numerous toys that Nebbercracker confiscated from children, and the remains of his wife, Constance. They then inadvertently wake up the house, but escape by attacking its uvula. Shortly after that, Horace Nebbercracker, believed to have died after having a heart attack while confronting DJ the day before, returns home in an ambulance, revealing that it’s actually Constance’s spirit that’s controlling the house. He retells the story of how he met Constance, and how a few kids accidentally caused her to fall to her death on Halloween as they were building the house. Afterwards, Nebbercracker knew she would’ve wanted the house to be finished, so he did. However, once he realized her spirit brought the house to life, he had to act like he hated kids as a way of ensuring they wouldn’t get hurt or killed. DJ urges Nebbercracker to let Constance go. She doesn’t take it well, and uproots the house, then chases the four of them. After a failed attempt to blow the house up with dynamite and put Constance out of her misery, Nebbercracker asks DJ to do it for him. While Chowder fights the house behind the controls of an excavator, DJ and Jenny are accidentally knocked into an empty lake, then climb up to the top of a crane. DJ is initially too afraid to go on the crane, but Jenny gives him the courage to do it by kissing him. Using the crane, DJ is able to throw the dynamite down the chimney and into the furnace, blowing the house to smithereens. Nebbercracker is initially saddened by the loss of his house and his wife, but is nonetheless grateful to DJ, Chowder, and Jenny for freeing them after being trapped for four decades. Back at the remains of the house, Jenny, Chowder, and DJ help Nebbercracker return the confiscated toys to the neighborhood kids. Shortly afterwards, Jenny’s mom, Alison Bennett, arrives to bring her home. Jenny gives DJ and Chowder a quick hug after suggesting they get together again in the future, then bids them a fond farewell. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroes